


Fandom Stocking Drabbles: 2016

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 2016 fandom stockings.  Mostly here for archival purposes.





	1. The Case of the Lincolnshire Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [WerepuppyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/gifts), [Maggadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggadin/gifts), [Lingwiloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts), [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers (for Aaronlisa)

"It's a shame this isn't a real dragon," Mrs Peel commented as she climbed into the cockpit of the little airplane and pulled her flying goggles down.

"I don't know. We wouldn't want a real one flying about the countryside scaring the locals and burning down haystacks," Steed said as he settled behind her.

"We'd have looked very dashing riding the thing."

"You always look dashing, Mrs Peel."

Mrs Peel laughed. The small plane rose up into the air, leaving behind the now solved case of the Lincolnshire Dragon. Steed and Mrs Peel were en route to their next adventure.


	2. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Who (for WerepuppyBlack)

Susan watched her grandfather hamming it up in from of her teachers and had to suppress a giggle. He was pretending to be absent-minded, enjoying the facade of an elderly man.

He looked old in her eyes too, if she was honest. Her Gallifreyan friends would have giggled and said 230 was completely over the hill, but she knew, intellectually, that in Time Lord terms he was almost as young as she.

They were the young upstarts and, having failed to sweep away the old guard, they were out in the universe living the life for which they had advocated.


	3. The Doctor Contemplates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who (for Magaddin)

The Doctor was in a melancholy mood as the Tardis took them away from Cambridge.

"Penny for them?" Romana asked.

She thought, personally, that the whole business with Professor Chronotis, Skagra and Shada had gone pretty well.

"So many Time Lord secrets buried around the universe. Do you ever wonder if some day their arrogance will bring it all crashing down?"

"Even if Skagra had created a Universal Mind I expect the Time Lords would have managed to stop him."

"No, not Skagra! He was strictly small time. But the Daleks for instance. They are rumoured to be working on time travel."

Romana paused and tried to imagine someone challenging the Time Lords; someone in possession of a real weapon. She contemplated the Time Lord response and shuddered.

"It doesn't bear thinking about," she whispered.

"No. Still, no use worrying about something that may never happen. I think we need a break!"

"Didn't we just have a break?"

"A proper break. How about the seaside? Have I ever taken you to the seaside?"

"No Doctor, you've never taken me to the seaside."

Romana and the Doctor grinned at each other. The moment was forgotten and they carried on their way.


	4. Midnight Becomes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU (for canadiandiamond)

Natasha liked to sleep with the curtains open. Being able to see the sky reassured her. One less route for someone to creep along and catch her unawares, even in the depths of sleep or the throws of passion.

The moon was full and the light picked out the curve of Maria's cheek before vanishing into the black of her hair. Maria, outlined in silver and grey, was not quite asleep. Natasha could tell from the rhythm of her breathing.

Maria opened her eyes and caught Natasha watching.

"What?" she asked.

"Midnight becomes you," Natasha said with a whispered smile.


	5. The Cost of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU (for lingwiloke)

Tony boggled at the massive creature curled around the Washington Monument.

"It's a dragon! You conjured up a dragon, just to get one up on me?"

Loki smirked lazily. "Impressive isn't it?"

"It's preposterous."

Tony graced Loki with a hard stare and then stopped to wonder why Loki was lounging quite so stubbornly on the park bench.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Loki smirked again. "I might need some looking after."

Tony smirked right back at him. "You don't actually have to manipulate me if you want some affection, you know."

"But that would be no fun," Loki said seriously.


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU (for bluegeek)

Phil Coulson had a disceet headstone in Arlington cemetary. Clint and Natasha had never visited before. But it was Coulson's birthday and they were both in in Washington. 

"This is stupid," Natasha said, standing in the snow and glaring at the grave. "What do we do now?"

"Now vodka," Clint said.

"Am I invited?"

It was impressive that Coulson had managed to creep up on them without either being aware of it. His footfalls had no doubt been deadened by the snow.

The three agents remained in a tight hug for some time as the snow started to fall again.


	7. The North Wind Doth Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars (for saturnofthemoon)

The wind blowing across the tundra was icily cold. Poe knew he wasn't going to survive much longer. He'd lost a lot of blood, not to mention the feeling in his fingers. 

When a speeder appeared he initially dismissed it as an illusion brought on by cold, blood loss and snow-blindness. General Organa climbing out of it haloed in light was almost certainly imaginary.

A voice tutted something about, "why can't scouts look where they are going?" which did sound like the General, as did the acidic observation. "Han always made a much bigger fuss about this sort of rescue."


	8. Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars (for jiokra)

It was raining again, a heavy persistent rain that created small streams and rivulets all over the rocky island. Luke's robes were soaking and yet he remained on the high cliffs above Ahch-To's vast ocean, waiting.

He had been doing this for several days. Something in the Force compelled him to come and stand here, watching the sea and the skies. Something, or perhaps someone, was coming.

Luke didn't much mind waiting. Age and training had wiped away the impatience of his youth. He found a certain calm, just standing there in the rain waiting for whatever was to come.


End file.
